


Saturday sun, I met someone

by itubainaretro



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Summer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itubainaretro/pseuds/itubainaretro
Summary: In a parallel universe Robbe and Sander met at the same beach they did in this one, except they were single and things went slightly differently.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Noor Bauwens/Britt Ingelbrecht, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Saturday sun, I met someone

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and no one proof read this so all mistakes are mine. Let me know if you find any.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In a parallel universe Robbe and Sander met at the same beach they did in this one, except they were single and things went slightly differently. **  
**

-

It all started when Britt, one of Robbe’s best friends, invited him and some of their other friends to join her and her girlfriend, Noor, on a summer trip to Lombardsijde, to spend some time at Noor’s grandma’s beach house. They all loved the idea and agreed to stay there for a week, as they all needed a much deserved break from the city. A week turned into two, as these things go, since the beach wasn’t packed and the weather was extremely nice, even though it was summertime, and they didn’t see a reason not to extend their stay.

Jana was the only one that couldn’t make it and when Britt asked her why, she told her it was because her cousin from the Netherlands was coming to stay for a bit with her and she couldn’t leave him alone nor did she want to abuse Britt’s kindness and bring another person univinted. Britt only laughed and told her not to be silly and to bring her cousin along with her, if he wanted to, of course. And in that spirit that the more the merrier, Noor invited her best friend, Sander, to stay with them too. 

-

Almost a week after they got to the beach house, on a Friday afternoon, Noor and Britt were going through some of the old things Noor’s grandma still kept at her house and ended up finding an old karaoke machine that for some kind of miracle still worked and thought it would be cool to play with it for a bit, so they asked the boys to come help them set the tv and machine on the outside area of the house so they could enjoy the summer breeze and try the karaoke machine out.

The thing was _everyone_ noticed how Robbe and Sander looked at each other and how they acted around one another since the day they met. They all saw them talking the whole time, seating at the beach together, offering to cook for everybody at any given opportunity just so they could spend more time together, sharing the hammock sometimes. It was obvious for everyone, except for Robbe and Sander themselves, it seemed, so Noor and Britt found the perfect opportunity with the karaoke, because they knew their best friends and they knew that trying to set them up or rush things wouldn’t work, they had to do it on their own time. But maybe a karaoke night could help.

So after gathering everyone at the patio, they split themselves into three teams: Robbe, Britt, Noor and Sander; Amber, Luca, Moyo and Aaron; Jens, Lucas, Jana and Zöe, and started a karaoke competition. 

They spent the whole night singing and made up the rules as the competition went on. At first the teams were competing against each other, then they split again in pairs and in the end the best duo would win. There were many rounds and many laughter shared between them all.

Throughout the night everyone noticed how Robbe and Sander seemed to be getting a bit more comfortable around each other and both of them started noticing things about each other they haven’t paid attention to before, like how Robbe was a very tactile person and always seemed to find a way to touch Sander somehow, or how Sander was extremely gentle with Robbe and seemed to have a special kind of smile reserved just for him.

-

By the end of the competition everyone sang with everyone and the remaining pairs were Robbe and Sander; Luca and Moyo; and Jana and Zoë. Jana and Zoë definitely didn’t make it because of their talent or because they were getting the highest scores, it was actually due to the fact that they were the only ones left from their group, since one moment in the middle of Noor and Sander’s performance of Africa by Toto Jens lifted an eyebrow at Lucas and jokingly asked him if he wanted to dance and he actually said yes, and after they slow danced out of rhythm to the song they disappeared to the beach, leaving Jana and Zoë to carry on the competition themselves. If Jens and Lucas came back hours later, lips red and swollen, smiling softly at each other, well, everyone pretended not to see it.

-

The final was between Robbe and Sander and Luca and Moyo, and as everyone only chose the songs they knew by heart (read: Sander only chose David Bowie), the girls came up with a last minute rule that the contenders had to choose a random number and whichever song that was they would have to sing it. 

Luca and Moyo were the first ones to sing and after deciding on number 63 they rocked a very chaotic version of Dancing Queen by ABBA, which granted them a score of 96%. 

When Robbe and Sander’s turn came up Sander chose number 87 and the girls refused to let them sing it because it was Rebel Rebel and they just couldn’t have them sing another Bowie song, it just wasn’t fair. Sander tried resonating with them saying he didn’t have a clue which numbers were which song, so that made no sense. The girls told him to shut up and asked Robbe to choose a number instead. When Robbe chose number 104 all the girls rolled their eyes when they saw the song was Under Pressure and Robbe couldn’t contain his laughter when he saw Sander playfully showing his tongue to the girls. 

As everyone was already tired and they just wanted the competition to end they agreed on letting them sing Under Pressure, on the condition that Robbe would sing Bowie’s parts and Sander would sing Queen’s. Both of them agreed and got to it. 

It turned out to be a ridiculously iconic version of the song, with Sander trying to hit all of Freddie’s high notes and Robbe trying to match David Bowie’s ones without losing his breath from how much he was laughing at Sander making a complete fool of himself for everyone to see. 

Everyone got up from their seats, clapped and cheered for them, telling them they deserved all the stars because it really was a good rendition of the song. 

It turned out that a standing ovation was all they got. Their score was 95% so they got second place after Moyo and Luca. Sander and Robbe got a consolation hug from the winning pair and then hugged each other right after.

“I think we make a great team”, Robbe said, letting go of the hug and smiling at Sander.

“Yeah, I think so too”, Sander smiled back, winking at him.

Britt and Noor rolled their eyes at the interaction.

-

After cleaning up the bottles of the drinks they had and getting everything inside, everyone started saying their goodnights, starting off with Amber and Aaron saying they were heading inside because it was starting to get chilly and they wanted to warm up. Not understanding why everyone started laughing they had a confused expression on their faces until it downed on them the double meaning of their words so they just laughed it off and told everyone to fuck off.

Zoë and Jana followed right after.

Jens and Lucas seemed to be on their own private little bubble, sharing the hammock that faced the sea while holding hands and talking in hushed voices and soft whispers.

Moyo and Luca talked for a bit about how amazing they were together at the karaoke competition and how they should do it again soon, and after a while they both called it a night and went up to their separate rooms to sleep.

-

Noticing how chilly it had become, Sander went up to his room to grab his jacket and remembering how Robbe was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt he made sure to grab his cream sweatshirt to lend it to him too. On his way out of the house he stumbled across Jens and Lucas getting inside their room and also saw Britt and Noor going up the stairs to their suite.

When he got outside, Sander saw Robbe sitting alone on the small couch that faced the sea and smiled when he noticed that Robbe indeed looked like he was starting to feel cold, if the way he was seated trying to shield himself from the breeze was anything to go by. He sat next to him and gave him his sweatshirt.

“Thank you”, Robbe said softly, already puting the sweatshirt on. 

Robbe really didn’t mean to, but when he noticed it it was already too late and he had already sniffed the collar of Sander’s sweatshirt and smiled as the smell of Sander’s cologne hit his nose. He opened his eyes, embarrassed, when he realised what he did but smiled sheepishly right after when he noticed Sander was smiling at him. _All the way or no way_ , Robbe thought to himself.

“You smell nice”, he said.

Sander’s smile got even bigger, if that was possible.

Sander grabbed a hold of his sweatshirt and pulled Robbe closer, “You look really nice in my clothes, I like it”, and left his hand there.

-

Robbe and Sander talked for so long they lost track of time and didn’t even realise how much they had leaned towards each other while doing so.

Robbe swore he had never seen something as beautiful as Sander backlit by the only light that was on inside the house, bathing him in a golden hue, drawing imaginary lines on Robbe’s thigh, mindlessly caressing him while talking to him in a hushed voice about anything and everything that came to his mind.

Sander thought the same thing. He was simply _in love_ with Robbe, who was sitting sideways on the couch, facing him with his head propped on one hand, the other one playing with Sander’s fingers that were still laying on his thigh, and had a sweet smile on his beautiful face. 

Some minutes went by before Sander realised he didn’t pay attention to anything Robbe said, too preoccupied analysing his beautiful features and dreaming about the moment the universe would send him a sign and tell him to muster up courage and ask for a kiss. It seemed as though Robbe noticed the same thing as soon as Sander did it, as not a minute later he squeezed Sander’s fingers and said, “Ground control to Sander?”, and smiled.

And that was all the sign Sander needed. He blinked a few times to snap out of his daydreams and let go of Robbe’s hand. As soon as he did it he saw the smile disappearing from Robbe’s face so he smiled reassuringly at him and put a strand of hair behind his ear and left his hand there, caressing his ear. Robbe’s smile came back brighter than before.

Sander couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Robbe so he leaned in and in the last minute, when Robbe leaned up, waiting, asking for a kiss, Sander turned his face and whispered in Robbe’s ear, “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention to what you were saying, I just can’t stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you… can I?”.

Robbe was sure he must have fallen asleep and it was all just a dream, but if that was the case then he would take anything he could get so he leaned his head on Sander’s head nonetheless and nodded.

After feeling Robbe’s agreement, accepting his request, Sander turned his head and left a trail of kisses down Robbe’s face, starting at his ear, that was so close by, going down to his cheekbone, slightly sunburnt and filled with freckles the sun had left behind, stopping at his cheek, his chin and finally his lips.

Sander had kissed a fair amount of people in his life, had _been kissed_ by many people, even, but nothing compared to Robbe. Robbe kissed the same way he presented himself to the world: calm but intense, delicate yet fierce, timid and brave, quiet but firm. Sander fell in love all over again thinking about the complexity of paradoxes that was Robbe Ijzermans.

Robbe was sure he had never felt as alive as he did in that moment, kissing Sander like that, feeling the summer breeze mess up the part of his hair that wasn’t being held by Sander’s fingers, feeling Sander’s hand all over his body, never stopping for long, on his hair, neck, arm, waist, back to his hair to align their faces so the angle of their kiss would be better, on his neck another time just so he could kiss it until he left red marks behind. Robbe felt like his whole body was burning and the person responsible for the fire was Sander Driesen. 

They were almost breathless when they broke their kiss to catch their breaths, their lungs working so exhaustively to take as much air in as they could get that their chests were going up and down so fast that they couldn’t help but laugh when they noticed it. Still smiling, Sander grabbed Robbe’s hand and held it right above his heart so he could feel how fast his heart was beating. Robbe smiled and did the same thing to Sander’s hand.

“We’re probably going to have a heart attack if we don’t stop for a bit”, Sander couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, I know”, Robbe smiled bashfully, “why don’t we go for a walk on the beach, then?”

Sander nodded, getting up and offering his hand for Robbe to take.

Realistically, Robbe knew that he offered going to the beach to prevent themselves from giving each other heart attacks and avoid making out on the couch and getting ahead of themselves in a public space, but he couldn’t help himself, Sander was so beautiful and his lips felt so _goddamn_ nice against his that when he looked up to him he grabbed Sander’s neck again and pulled him down for another searing kiss. Sander didn’t seem to mind one bit.

After a couple of minutes, Sander gave Robbe one final kiss on his cheek and grabbed his hand again, dragging him to the beach, where they walked aimlessly for hours.

They talked about everything and nothing, played in the water, in the sand, and when it started to get colder, Sander hugged Robbe from behind and tried to put a part of his jacket on him so they could both share the warmth of it. They almost fell a dozen times trying to walk together like that but somehow they made it work in between laughter.

They only realised it was late, or maybe too early, when they noticed the colour of the sky changing from a dark blue to a soft and lighter tone and decided they should stay and watch the sunrise, so Sander sat on the sand and pulled Robbe to sit in between his legs, with his back against his chest.

Sander buried his head on Robbe’s neck and left soft kisses all the way up to his ear and cheek, until he got to his lips again. They kissed for so long they almost lost track of time and missed the sunrise, but in the middle of it all Robbe’s hazed mind somehow noticed the sky turning into a yellowish orange and stopped Sander’s kisses saying, “I’m sorry, can you please stop being so goddamn distracting, sir? We’re kinda in the middle of something here, remember?” To which Sander only laughed, nodding and giving him one final kiss so they could settle down and watch the sunrise without any distractions. 

It was way prettier than Robbe thought it would be, but as soon as the sun came up he felt like it brought with it a tiredness that Robbe could feel down to his bones and he couldn’t help but yawn. Sander yawned right after him and that was enough proof that Sander only had eyes for Robbe, laying on his chest, looking like an angel, sunrise forgotten on the horizon.

“Come on, angel, it’s time for us to go to bed”, Sander said, getting up and pulling Robbe with him so they could walk back to the house hand in hand.

Sleep seemed to catch up to them on the short walk from the beach to the house, as they got to the living room almost tripping over their feet from how tired they felt. The couch looked like the comfiest thing they had ever laid eyes on, so they decided to just kip right there, arranging themselves around one another so they could both fit in. 

Almost falling asleep, with his eyes already closed and his head laying on Sander’s chest, Robbe murmured, “I think I might be falling in love with you”. But Sander heard him anyway, because it was early morning and no one was up yet, so the house was quiet, the only sounds he could hear coming from the waves breaking down on the shore and Robbe’s slow breathing on his chest. He was almost certain Robbe didn’t mean to let that slip, but he didn’t mind, so after dropping a kiss to Robbe’s forehead he whispered back, “I think I already have.”

-

Later, Britt and Noor were the first ones to see Robbe and Sander intertwined on the couch and they couldn’t help the huge smiles from appearing on their faces when they looked at each other.

“I can’t believe it finally fucking happened”, Noor whispered.

“I _know_! God, you’re a fucking genius, babe. I fucking love you”, Britt whispered back, happy that Noor’s plan worked.

Jana and Zoë only shook their heads and smiled at the two sleeping boys when they passed them by on their way to the kitchen. Amber, Aaron, Luca and Moyo all rolled their eyes af if they were saying _fucking finally_. And Lucas and Jens only hoped they looked as cute as Sander and Robbe did, sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms.

-

A few weeks later, when they were back in Antwerp and life was getting back on it’s track after summer vacation, Sander posted a picture he took of Robbe when they were at the beach, with the caption _planet earth is blue and there’s nothing I can do (I love you)_. It was a picture he took from Robbe at the beach on the same day they woke up in each other’s arms. The sky was the bluest sky Sander has ever seen in his life and everything felt right in that moment, so he had to capture it. A few minutes later he got a notification saying Robbe tagged him in a post. It was a picture he took of Sander on the same day, right after they woke up because the sun was hitting them right in their faces and it was already too hot to stay in bed. In the caption he read _saturday sun, I met someone_ with a blue heart to go with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me back in January when I heard my neighbours singing their poor little hearts out on karaoke on a Sunday afternoon but I only got around to writing it down now. I'm sorry if it makes no sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> This fic is also on Tumblr (@itubainaretro)! Come talk to me there if you want to!


End file.
